reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Deek
is a supporting character and a minor antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Norman Deek is the second-in-command of the Williamson Gang, holed up at Fort Mercer. Interactions Deek is first encountered in the mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit". He is also mentioned in "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies". He is situated along with Williamson on the escarpment, holding a gun on John Marston and Marshal Leigh Johnson's posse. Deek then leads the assault immediately after this encounter. Deek survives, having only minor wounds, and is arrested by Johnson. Johnson intends to interrogate Deek and exploit him to assist Marston's planned assault on Fort Mercer. Several days after his capture, the Williamson gang kidnaps Bonnie MacFarlane from Hennigan's Stead, and holds her under threat of execution. A Williamson gang member rides to Armadillo to deliver the ultimatum to Johnson, initiating the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane". Johnson pragmatically accepts the exchange, carrying a restrained Deek to Tumbleweed alongside Marston, Eli and Jonah. The gang members, awaiting their arrival, ambush them during the exchange. Ironically, Deek is promptly killed by his own gang which he swore by in the cross fire. His death is announced in the Blackwater Ledger, which notes his age at time of death as 34. Mission Appearances *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" Quotes , referring to Bonnie MacFarlane and her abduction}} Trivia * If Deek is not shot by Marston, he is killed by one of his fellow gang members, shot in the chest. * What is strange is that when Jonah captures him in Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit he does not have his hat on. In Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane, he has his hat on. It is unknown how he got his hat back, as it is unlikely that Marshal Jonhson or John Marston gave his hat back. * While riding towards Tumbleweed during the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane", the player is able to kill Deek while he is hogtied on the back of Marshal Johnson's horse. Doing so, however, will cause the player to fail the mission. * If the player is wanted before the mission Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane it will say the contact is currently unavailable. However when you look inside the Sheriff's office you see Deputy Jonah along with Mel Thaxton, Drew MacFarlane, and Leigh Johnson standing having a conversation while Norman Deek is in jail. If you draw your gun and aim at Norman Deek, Drew MacFarlane, Mel Thaxton, and Deputy Jonah they will fire at you along with Norman Deek. This sometimes results in Drew MacFarlane and or Deputy Jonah glitching outside and firing at you, making them killable with no effect to the story. The mission can be restarted by riding out of the area and returning. Gallery File:Rdr_norman_deek.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit22.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit23.jpg File:Rdr_spare_rod_spoil_bandit25.jpg|"This son of a bitch is still breathing!" File:Rdr_spare_rod_spoil_bandit26.jpg File:Rdr_spare_rod_spoil_bandit27.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane13.jpg|"Norm here's gonna be my shield" File:Savvy Merchant.jpg Related Content es:Norman Deek Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Outlaws